The Two Halves of Goldbug
by Dially
Summary: Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Prolouge

* * *

Decepticon.

Autobot.

Those were the two names they would call me when I was young. Why you might ask? Because when I was a sparkling, I had a red and blue optic.

I was born at some point in the middle of the war. I didn't know my creators but I always figured one of them was an Autobot and the other was a Decepticon.

My best guess would be that my carrier was a captured Autobot raped by my Sir, a Decepticon. One or both of them either didn't want me or died during the war. Either way I was left for dead until some bot found me and took me to the Youth Center.

Whatever.

None of it matters to me anymore; it's all in the past.

Despite my multi-colored optics, I was a seeker; something most of those Autobot younglings would scar me for. But regardless of what they think, I was still about to make at least one friend. A friend that like me for me and, didn't care about my origins.

He became an Autobot, my friend I mean. No surprise there really. All the sparklings and younglings in the Youth Center grew up saying they wanted to be an Autobot when they are older. As for me, I didn't want any part of this stupid war so I stay Neutral. Even after my decision some bots weren't too happy about it, namely the Decepticons. They wanted me to join their side for some reason. I didn't know why but I didn't care either.

Of course, I started to care when they were getting more firm into convincing me. But the jokes on them, my friend can be just as convincing. He wanted me to become an Autobot. All Autobots were ground-base while the Decepticons were mainly flying-base. That was probably why they wanted me in the first place. My flight abilities would have been very helpful to the Autobots if I joined. Not only that, I had some special skills that interest both sides.

But that would mean I would have to make a decision; to become an Autobot or a Decepticon. That was a choice I did not want to make so I decline every offer they gave me. I like being a free mech and I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from me.

As the war raged on showing no signs of stopping, something bad happend. My only friend, died in battle, killed by a Decepticon no less. I never thought it would affect me like it did; I never thought we were that close, was I wrong!

I never really valued our friendship until he passed away. It was his death that led me to thinking about that decision in life again; one I never wanted to answer. You know, to become a Decepticon or an Autobot; to become a 'Con or a 'Bot. It was then I made my choice in life.

For my friend, I become an Autobot.

Many years passed since I made my decision. I became famous for being the youngest and probably the only Autobot flyer in Autobot history. I met a lot of bots, both young and old, grounded and flyer, some I might consider as friends. I wasn't an Elite Guard if that's what you're thinking, but Special Ops were interested in me. Unfortunately for them, I turn them down. It was bad enough that I was on their side but to be one of those mindless idiots they called soldiers was too much for myyoung, wild self. Of course, the offer was always open if I changed my mind.

Key word being if.

When the Decepticons learned about this they weren't too please. What I called pay back for murdering my friend, they called treason. Even if I was only half 'Con, they still thought I belonged with them; with my own kind.

One day, they ambushed and managed to capture me. They imprisoned me, and tortured me, trying to force me into joining their side. But it sucked for them, I alwaysrefused.

I had already lost track of time and the War. I hadn't the slightest clue as to how long I'd been imprisoned. The 'Cons would always torture me, trying to convince me into joining them, but I wouldn't budge. They soon grew tired of me, (who knew 'Cons' had short attention span). They decided to give up and use me as some test subject for one of their mad scientist's experiments as punishment for betraying them...which leads to where I am now.

There were no windows in that damp and dark pit known as the Decepticon brig. The floor beneath me was cold and bumpy. My once nice, shiny armor was dirty and missing some pieces. Whatever was left of it was full of dents and burns while my wings were aching from the when the 'Cons tried torturing me into joining their side.

On one side of my cell was an offlined body that was giving me little to no company. On the other side of my cell were three other bots, two Neutrals and one Autobot that could keep me company but I never asked for it. I mostly talk to the young Autobot who went by the name Bluecharge.

Bluecharge was a nice mech and a smart one from the looks of it. He was a student from the Academy of Science and Technology in Iacon. He and the other bots were captured by the 'Cons. My only guess was they were planning on using and torturing them as soon as they were done with me, the poor mechs. Bluecharge was one of the very few bots I would openly called 'friend'.

The brig door slide open and in came four Decepticons. They headed down the brig and stop in front of my cell. Yup, this is it.

Thanks for listening to my sad aft of a story while we wait. And even though I hate to say it, it did help me feel better now that I was about to share it with you guys. I don't willingly show my true emotions to others so you can only guess how hard it was for me to open up like that.

But once again, thanks for listening. And I'm afraid is the last time you're going to hear from me. I don't know what is going to happen after this point but what I do know is; whatever happens, I'm going down fighting.

* * *

**Wow Dially here and This is from Sparklespepper and she writes the best Transformers fanfiction this first Chapter is her's but I'm going to post more after it. Yay and this is my first Tansformers fic hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 1: The Experiment

* * *

Goldbug POV:

When they opened my cell doors I hit the guy closest to me in the face.

He staggered back a bit but got his footing again and came at me.

I moved out of the way and he crashed into the wall behind me.

I smile at his failure but I know there are three more waiting.

I get ready for the fight of my life until I felt a sting in my neck and everything around me started to become fuzzy.

"Nighty night Goldbug" This was the last thing I heard before my whole world turned black.

I woke up in the lab where I had been taken many times, but this time I knew it was going to turn out different from the other times.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Well, since you won't join our army, we decided to test if we could split you into halves; one for your Autobot side and one for your Decepticon side" Shockwaveexplained.

I gulped, looking over to the left; I see the machine he was talking about.

Before my whole world turned upside down Shockwave had one last thing he wanted to say.

"Don't worry, Goldbug, this will extremely painful."

When he turned on the machine and it really was as painful as scrap, and the pain was the last thing I felt before I sliped away for the world.

Shockwave POV:

I can't believe my machine actually worked.

Now instead of Goldbug, there are two sparklings, one for his Decepticon side and one for his Autobot.

The only difference was the Autobot side of the sparkling was he had the wings of a flier.

_'_Aww well' I thought.

Turning on my communicator, I told Lord Megatron of the success of the experiment.

_'__What do you want now Shockwave__?'_Lord Megatron asked over the comm link.

"Well, my lord the mission was a complete success." I told him

_'__Excellent Shockwave__,__ now I want you to spy on __the__ Autobots __disguise yourself as __one of them__.__ I __don't__ care which __one; __just do it__.__Also, I __want __you__ to bring those sparklings to me so that I can raise them as my sons__.'_Said Lord Megatron

"Yes my Lord" I told him.

I go to deliver the sparklings to Lord Megatron but the Autobots decided to attack my lab, presumably to rescue their dear old friend Goldbug.

Too bad they're already too late.

Walking away from my lab I find Ultra Magnus and his SIC Starview blocking my way.

"Shockwave, where is Goldbug?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"You're too late now" I sneered back.

"What do you mean, we're too late?" Starview asked.

"See for yourself." I smirk at them as I showed the sparklings.

Ultra Magnus and Starview were shocked to say the least.

"Why did you turn him into a sparkling?" Starview asked, horrified.

"Not a sparkling, but two; one good and one bad. The new heirs to the Decepticon cause." I smirked at them.

I could tell I made Starview livid because he started to attack me.

Dodging out of the way, I pull out my blasters to shoot them.

Ultra Magnus came at me and we started to fight over the bag the sparklings were in.

We pulled on it so hard that both sparklings flew out of the bag, one into Starview's grasp, the other one into Blitzwing's.

I commanded Blitzwing to retreat and he left with the sparkling.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Lord Megatron wants to see his new heir. Buh bye." With that I flew off after Bltizwing, hoping we got the right sparkling.

Starview POV:

After both sparklings flew into the air I caught one of them while Blitzwing caught the other.

Shockwave called back his troops and left.

I curse at him for what he did to Goldbug as I look down at the sparkling in my hands and see his baby blue optics looking straight back at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, dropping to my knees I started crying over my friend Goldbug.

Ultra Magnus come up to me and spoke to me calmly. "We may not have the original Goldbug but we do have his descendant and freed the imprisoned Bluecharge."

"Yes, but it would have been a successful mission if we have both sparklings in our grasp instead of one." I said, trying to stop the tears running down my cheeks.

"Yes my friend but we will find him and bring him home." Ultra Magnus said, trying to calm me down.

Standing up, I walked back to the ship where I went to the rec. room and start feeding Goldbug.

"Well, I can't call you Goldbug if you're only half of him." I said, more to myself than the sparkling.

The sparkling looks back at me and smiled.

"Now to think of a name for you." I sat there for a half a joor and before I started to hear buzzing sounds.

Looking down at the sparkling, I see him making the noise.

"You're as noisy as a bee." That's when it hits me.

"Bumblebee, your new name shall be Bumblebee." I said, smiling.

"I see you already named the child."

Jumping slightly, I turn around to see Ultra Magnus there.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said to him while cooing over Bumblebee.

"And that should be decided as from now on you're the caretaker of Bumblebee." Ultra Magnus said

"Thank you Ultra Magnus, it would be an honor." I told him and I could hear the sparkling clicking happily.

"You hear that Bumblebee? You're staying with me." I told Bumblebee and he continued chirping happily.

I'm glad I still have at least a part of Goldbug with me.

As we were taking off I still wonder whatever happened to Bumblebee's twin.

Megatron POV:

"Shockwave, you have failed me in bringing both sparklings back to me." I yelled at my Fourth in Command.

"Sorry, my Lord, but I did manage to bring back one of the sparklings." Shockwave said

Blitzwing comes over to me with the black and yellow sparkling.

An evil grin comes to my face as I look at the sparkling. "I'm glad you brought me the Decepticon, Shockwave, you may all leave." After a second none of them moved. "NOW!"

Everyone immediately scrambled out of the room.

I go back to my throne room and sit down on my chair and look over the new Goldbug.

"No you shall have a new name" I said, pondering possible names.

I wondered for over a joor and then it hit me.

"Your name shall be Ground Hornet and you shall be the new heir of the Decepticons. But don't worry Ground Hornet," I told my sparkling, "your brother Stinger shall be reunited with us and we will all rule this world forever! MUAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**And with that their is Chapter 2 yay it took me three hours (give or take) to right this Starview is my Oc and I got the two names of Ground Hornet and Stinger of two different storie. I think ones from Sparklespepper and the other one is from this story called the surpise adoption you should read them both their both really good. Im done with this chapter cant wait to write again **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated Hashbro does and I do wish I could own it but sadly I cant but My ocs are mine lol**

**Dially out peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 3 Bumblebee's Life

* * *

After the Sepreation of Bumblebee and Ground Hornet they both lived very different lives.

Bumblebee lived with his adoptive Sir and his bondmate and younglings.

But his bondmate Lilypad didnt want Bumblebee because they already had two younglings to take care of.

But Bumblebee changed her mind one night were he was crying his optics out because of a nightmare.

And after that night she had love Bumblebee as if he was their own.

He had lived with after many vorns but that changed where Shockwave had found his location.

It started as any other day when Bumblebee was playing with the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe his stepbrothers.

But then they heard a big crash coming fron downstairs.

Starview went to go check it out.

Bumblebbe started to whimper and Lilypad told him to be quiet.

Then they heard a few crashes coming from downstairs and Lilypad knew what to do.

She picked up the younglings and sparkling and hid them in the closet.

"Now I want you three to be quiet for me and don't let them find you okay." Lilypad said

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded their head and tried to keep a crying Bumblebee from making any noise.

"Now I love you all." Lilypad said and gave them all kisses.

She closed the closet door and waited for the intruders to come upstairs.

The twins were peeking through the door of the closet and saw their mother fighting some strange mechs they had never seen.

But the next thing that happened scared the three children for the rest of their lives.

Shockwave POV:

After I had finally managed to find Stinger's location after some many vorns, it was time for my plan of attack.

I befriended Starview as Longarm and managed to get secrets out of him.

I found their home and launched an attack.

The house was empty when we entered but I heard someone coming from the upper level of the house.

I see Starview looking shocked and decieved at me and I just smirked at him.

"Longarm what are yu doing' he said

"Well I'm here for the sparkling so I can deliver him to Lord Megatron" I said and changed back to my original form.

I heard him gasp and pulled out his blasters

"Shockwave!" he growled

"Yes, now to terminate you so I can reach to the sparkling" and shot blasters at him.

He dodged them with ease and shot some back of his very own.

We've been battling for more than a couple of breems and then the drones had managed to catch him and put stasis cuffs on him.

"Now Starview tell me were the sparkling is and I might let you live"

"Never I would rather die than tell you were he is" I heard him say

"As you wish" and I shot him right throw the spark chamber

I saw his body go lifeless and gray and I go to the upper level of the house to continue my search

I found his bondmate Lilypad in the children's room

"Well well isn't it Lilypad who chose Starview over me" I told her

"What do you want Shockwave" she said

"Well like I told the offline Starview I want to know where the sparkling is"

After the news I told her I saw her leeking energon from her optics and then she said

"As Starview would of told you, I'll never tell you where the sparkling is."

And she started to attack me

But before she could land a punch on me, the drones came from behind me and grabbed her

I smirked at her and said "Well now haven't I see n this before, ohh yes this is how Starview was before I offlined him"

She kept struggling and I walked over to her

"Now I will say it again where is the sparkling"

"I will never tell you"

"And you never will" and with that I shot a blast through her spark chamber and she offlined.

Right after I offlined her I heard three screams coming from the closet.

I smirked and I went to go open the closet door.

No one POV:

But right before Shockwave could open the closet door, Ultra Magnus came into the room.

"Shockwave leave now or I'll have to offline you"

Shockwave growled and turned to face Ultra Magnus

He said "Curse you Ultra Magnus I will hae that sparkling if it's the last thing I ever do"

And Shockwave transformed and left the house.

Ultra Magnus walked over the closet and opened the door

He saw Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee crying over the loss of their mother and probably their father.

He picked all thre of them and walk outside of the house.

"I'm sorry this all happened to you Bumblebee" Ultra Magnus said to Bumblebee

All Bumblebee did was sniffle and said "Is mommy and daddy okay"

"I'm sorry little one" and Bumblebee started crying again

"Ultra Magnus Sir what are we going to do with the younglings and sparklling"

He looked over to see a young Optimus Prime and Sentinal

"Were going to put them in an orphanage and hope their safe their." he said

And walked back to the ship

Shockwave POV:

I almost had the sparkling in my grasp but thanks to Ultra Magnus I let him get awayI thought as I felew back to where the home I was living at

I transformed back into Longarm and went inside

_Longarm did you get Stinger _Lord Megation said oveer the com link

"No I didnt Lord Megatron Ultra Magnus stopped me before I could" I replied back to him

_Grr curse you Ultra Magnus but go back to your mission Shockwave_ and with that he ended the com link

'I will find you Stinger if it's the last thing I will ever do" I thought and went to my room to sleep

No one POV:

Ultra Magnus put Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker in an orphange where they stayed their throughout their whole life

Bumblebee found out he had a twin before he was put in that orpahange form over hearing Ultra Magnus talking to his TIC

And throughout the years he stayed at the orphange he was made fun of for having wings.

But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker defended him

After then he decided to join the Elite Guards with the twins so he can find his missing twin

But before he did that he talked to Red Alert to upgrade his current form

He chose a grounder so that he could get in the Eltie Guards but Red Alert made a special compartment so he can use his wings whenever he wanted to

But Bumblebee knew better so he didn't use his wings very often

He only made one other friend and his name was Bulkhead

They were really close friends and to prove it Bumblebee to the blame for dropping the tower on Sentinal.

Unfortunately he got kicked out along with Bulkhead and joined the Space Bridge Construction.

He met Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet there.

And now where off were Bumblebee is on Earth and he meets Sari and the two become the closest friends

But now his whole life changes when Megatron brings a new recruit in from Cybertron and it gets crazy from their

* * *

**Woo now I'm done with chapter as you know this explains Bumblebee's life before he meets his twin brother and I also added the Lambo Twins**. **I also added a new oc but sadky she had to be terminated jk anyways I already have a lot of reviews yay keep it going and the next chapter will talk about Ground Hornet's life before he met Bumblebee**

**Dially out Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 3: Ground Hornet's life

* * *

Ground Hornet's life was completely different from Bumblebee's

He was a very happy sparkling

He had many servants to attend his every will

He was living a very fancy life.

Megatron told him about his twin Stinger.

That he was taken away from him when he was born.

Throuhout his childhood he only thought of his long lost twin Stinger (aka Bumblebee)

When he heard about the discovery of his twin, he was very excited no less.

He had hoped tht the Auto scums didnt do anything to his twin.

But after he heard the mission was a complete fail, he decided to take things in his own hand.

So later that evening Ground Hornet walked up to his "Father" and asked if he could start his training tomorrow.

Megatron has never been proud at that moment of him.

He started his training and to say he was a gifted youngling.

His trainer was Blitzwing and he was taught many different techniques.

He learned about circuit su from a ninja master he met on trying to escape from the Autobots.

After he got his Second Frame he went on his first mission and came out success full.

But he still felt empty inside without his twin brother, but he would always felt him through their twin bond they had (1)

He was promoted to Second in Command of the army next too Starscream, who was not to please about it.

He's been living a great life but he knew it would not be complete without his twin brother.

But soon after his Third Frame upgrade his Father had to go away and he wouldn't see him in a while.

Ground Hornet wanted to go with him but Megatron told him to stay on Cybertron and keep watch over the army their.

Ground Hornet accepted his mission and watched his father launch himself into space

After a half a vorn later he got a distress signal from his father and he set a course for Earth as their his father was.

He and a two of his strongest soldier went on a ship and left Cybertron.

Halfway through the ride he realized that he forgot about his twin Stinger.

He's been so focused on other things that he forgot about his very own twin.

But when he tried to contact him through their twin bond he couldnt feel him anymore

Right then and their he finally broke down and cried over the loss of their bond.

His two soldiers that he brought along were one of his caretakers.

Their names were Barricade and Strika.

They were comforting him like they used to do when he was just a sparkling.

After a while he fell asleep in their arms and Barricade took him to his room.

They both sat in the Reckroom of the ship and started talking

Barricade POV:

After I put Ground Hornet in his room, I went over to the reckroom to see Strika their drinking a cup of High Grade

"You know, if yu drink enough of that you go itno la la world right" I told her

"Yeah shut up Barrricade" she said

I smirked at her and picked up my own cup of High Grade and sat right next to her.

"So where going ot this planet called earth right" I said

"Yeah and I cant wait to see my bondmate Lugnut, I havent seen him in vorns" she said

"Yeah and I heard we lost Starscream"

"Yeah and is that was supposed to bring me down or something"

I smiled at her knowing that she didnt like the flier one bit

"Yeah I guess that was pretty stuoid of me to say wasnt it" I said

"Yeah it was and anyways you made me happy" she said

"Yeah I guess I did" I told her

"What do you think Lord Megatron is doing right now Barricade" Strika said

"Probably trying to figure out a way to defeat the autobots once and for all" I said in mimic of Megatron's voice

Strika started laughing at his and I smiled at her

I was about to ask her something when we heard screaming from Ground Hornet's room

Me and Strika where their less han a nanoclick and tried to wake a sleep Ground Hornet from his nightmare

Ground Hornet POV:

_I was in a dark room where their is no one but me and this strange looking mech who was an Autobot_

_But for some reason I didnt have the courage to take him out_

_It felt like I already new this mech and decided not to attack_

_But then out of no where we see this giant mech towering over us _

_I recognized the face as the creation of the Decepticons_

_The Fallen_

_I bowed down to the Fallen while the autobot stood his ground and fired at he Fallen_

_I tried to stop himbut I couldn't and then the Fallen said something that got me wondering_

_"I shall destroy you both so that the Prophecy does not happen"_

_My eyes widen and he shot at us and I screamed_

I wake up to see both of my caretakers over me

"What . . . happened" I asked

"You were having a nightmare and we tried to wake you up before you hurt yourself" Barricade said

"Do you want to talk about it" Strika said afterwords

I shook my head and I told them I wanted to be alone.

They both nodded their head and left my room so that I can think about my nightmare

I have been having these nightmares throughout my whole life and wondered if Stinger had the same ones

Its been the same everytime me and this Autobot and the Fallen

It's always us three but before he could kills I always wake up

I wonder if this is the futrue or something and if it is I dont want it to come true

I look out the window and I realized that I have been thinking for a long time and I see the planet Earth right outside of my window.

I get out of my room and told my team that to prepare for landing

'I hope your okay father because here I come' I thought as we entered Earth's atmosphere

No one POV:

But one thing that Ground Hornet was that his bond with his brother was still their

And he was going to find his brother sooner than he thinks.

* * *

**Woo their is chapter 3 and the next chapter is going to be how they meet **

**(1) I forgot to put that they still had their twin bond but it must have slipped my mind **

**anyways I'm glad that I'm getting all these review even though its only like 6 lol**

**And I'm doing the disclaimer at the bottom**

**I do not own any Transformers excpet the ones I made up **

**I forgot to add that I also added Red Alert, and now Strika and Barricade**

**So many new people haha yeah**

**Dially out Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 4: How They Met

* * *

Before Ground Hornet's ship reached Earth's atmosphere, the Elite Guards were here to warn our fellow bots on the incoming Decepticons

"Listen here Optimus, we are here because of the new Decepticons that are coming here" Sentinal said.

"Yes we know we got your message before you came here" replied Optimus

"Good, okay the first Decepticon is Barricade" Sentinal said

"I've heard about him, he was one of the few Decepticons who learned Circit Su from Yoketron" Prowl said

"You got that right Prowl, he is one of the deadliest nijas out their" said Jazz

"Okay enough about him the second one is Strika" Sentinal continued

"Ohh I've heard of her, she is one of the best weapon specialist in the whole Decepticon army" Bulkhead said

"Yes she is also the bondmate of Lugnut so they make one very powerful team" said Sentinal

"What I can't believe Lugnut got a bondmate, didnt know he had it in him" said Bumblebee

"Whatever bumbler, okay now the last Decepticon is known to be one of the deadliest Decepticon out their" Sentinal said

"His name is Ground Hornet, the Heir to the Decepticon thrown."

Bumblebee POV:

When I heard that Megatron has a son, I was shocked more the less

"I've heard of him" Boss bot said, "He was one of the youngest Decepticon who joined the war"

"Whoa what can he do" I said getting all excited

"He can kill you without even knowing Yellow Bumble" Jetstorm said

"Yeah my Brother is write Yellow Bumble" Jetfire said

"Is their a picture of them so we can keep an optic on them" Boss bot said

"Yeah and you better not lose it Optimus" Sentinal siad

He showed us a hologram of how the decepticons looked like and I couldnt keep my optic off of Ground Hornet

He looked so much like me but the coloring is different.

Instead of a lot of yellow and little black, their is a lot of black and a little of yellow.

"Hey Bossbot doesnt Ground Hornet look like Bumblebee but switching the colors and adding wings" Bulkhead said

Everyone looks at me and then look back at Ground Hornet

"You're right Bulkhead he does" Optimus said

"You're not working for the Decepticons bumbler are you" Sentinal said

"No what do you take me as a Decepticon now" I said with a hint of annoyance

"Ohh leave th kid at rest, their are many possibilities why Ground Hornet looks like Bumblebee" Ratchet said

I thanked Ratchet silently for taking the suspicion off of me

"Fine whatever, the Decepticons should be landing in a couple of joors" Sentinal said

"And that gives me time to give everyone system checks" Ratchet said

And with that I go running to my room and locking the door after me.

I cant let Ratchet find out what I am really

I open my subspace pockets and let my wings breath

I have to do this very often or else I would have cramps in my back

I dont want anyone to find out or they consider me a Decepticon

I dont even remember why I had wings neither of my creaters nor did my brothers wanted to tell me why I had them.

So I didnt question them.

I sometimes wonder how my stepbrothers are doing, I havent heard of them in a while.

I hope they are okay.

I dont know how long I have been thinking but I heard Ratchet banging on my door trying to get me out

I laugh thinking he will ever get me out of this room and I go to my berth and lay on their for a while until I heard the alarms going on

I smile and I put my wings in the subspace pockets and I finally leave my room to go se what the problem was.

"Incoming ship coming east of here" Optimus said

"That is not the ship were looking for it has an Elite Guard logo on it, it must be the new recruits Ultra Magnus sent" Sentinal said

"Ohh can wait and see who it is" I said

"Well lets go and meet them" Optimus said and we head out to where the ship had landed

We got their and went to see who is their

The ship doors open and I see two very familiar mechs walking out of their

"Ohhh no not them" I heard Ratchet say

"Hey Ratchet did you miss us" One of the mechs said

"Yeah like a broken nose plate" he said

"Did you hear that Sunny he did miss us"

"Sides what did I tell you about calling me Sunny" the one named Sunny said

"To never call you that"

"And why do you keep calling me that"

"Because it's our little nickname for you" the one named Sides said

"Grr"

"Now that is out of the way Optimus I wamt you to meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they will be helping us fight the three Decepticons since they have alread fought before" Sentinal said

"Yeah the Lambo twins" Ratchet said

"Why are they called he Lambo twins" said Bulkhead

"Because they pulled pranks on any innocent mech which includes Ratchet and me" I said

"Bee is that really you" Sides said

"The one and only" I said

"Well dont just stand their little brother come over here so we can give you a big hug" Sunny said

I can see everyone here was suprised that Sunny had said that so I just ran up to them and hugged them

"I missed you guys' I said

"So did we little Bee" Sides said

"Okay now enough with the reunions we've got company" Sentinal said

We all turn arround to see Megatron standing their with his cannon blasters already to fire

"Well well what do we have here, a little reunion for the little Bee now isnt that cute" Megatron said

I growled and then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker step in front of me nd readied their blasters

"Go away Megatron what do you even want" Optimus had said

"Well I only checked to see if my sons ship has arriced and I guessed not, I'll leave now but I will be back and destroy all of you" and with that Megatroon had left

"Well that was weird" I said

Everyone had agreed with me and we all headed back to the base

I was about to go to my room when Ratchet caught me from behind and took me the Medbay

"Ohh didnt think I forgot about you did" Ratchet said and put me on the medical berth

"Ahh come on Ratchet can it be another day, my brothers just got here" I said hoping to get out of this systems check

"Sorry but you need one and its been a very long time since you have one so sit tight" Ratchet said

I sigh and I hope he doesnt find anything

But when I saw the look on his face I realized that my secret is not a secret anymore

"Bumblebee why didnt you tell me you were a seeker" Ratchet said

I sighed and I knew I had some explaining to do

Ratchet POV:

To say I was suprised when I found out he was a seeker

'thats why he's been avoiding his systems checks' I thought

"Well Ratchet I didnt want any of you to think I was a Decepticon" I heard Bumblebee said

"Ohh Bumblebee we would of understand this" I told him

"Please dont ell anyone I want to tell them" Bumblebee said

"Dont worry Patient/Doctor Confidetiality and are the twins seekers too" I said while sipping on a cup of energon

"No they are my stepbrothers but I do have a twin brother" Bumblebee said

I spit out the energon and looked at him shocked

"Where is he Bumblebee" I asked him

"I dont know weve lost contact of each other a long time ago" he said

"Did he even tell you his name"I asked him

"Yeah he did but I sort of forgot about it" He said

"Well Bumblebee your all good here but I do want to see your wings if they are in a good shape" I said

He nodded and let his wings out and I checked them over

"Okay they are all good now get out"I said

He nodds and leaves my Medbay and I get back to work

Bumblebee POV:

I finlly left that dreaded Medbay and Im glad that Ratchet is keeping my secret from everyone

I reach to the stone couch and sit on it and played some video games

After some time the alarms rang again and we go to the main computer to see who it is

Ïts the Decepticons" Sentinal said

And we all race off to that location and wait for the Decepticons to land

I could see their ship landing right in front of us and we prepare to battle

The ship door opens and two mechs and a femme walk out of the spaceship

I look straight at Ground Hornet's optics and prepared for battle

Ground Hornet POV:

We finally entered Earth's Atmosphere and prepared for a landing

We reached my dad's location and I see their are already some Autobots waiting for us

We walk out of the ship and I look directly at this yellow mech.

I dont know but something about thi mech makes my spark tingle

"Welcome Ground Hornet we've been expecting you" I heard my father said

They all looked suprised that my father was here

"Thank you Father, we got your signal and are ready to fight" I said

"And so are we" this mech with a big chin said

"Well then lets get it on" I said with a smirk on my face

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 4. It tool me a long time to write this chapter but I finally got this up. Yeah and I would like to thank all of my followers and other people who made this chapter happen and I need more reviews so I can keep on writing. I'm also glad on how this story is doing than my other one is . I guess Transformers are popular than Sonic. Who knew. Any ways I dont own Transformers Hasbro does. Well that is it for now**

**Dially out Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 5: Bumblebee's flight and Grounf Hornet's discovery

* * *

When Ground Hornet stopped talking the battle had begun.

Everyone was at least paired off with someone.

Optimus and Sentinal were fighting Megatron.

Prowl and Jazz were fighting Blitzwing.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were fighting Lugnut.

The Jettwins were fighting with Strika.

Ratchet was fighting with Barricade.

And the Lambo twins were facing off with Ground Hornet, since they have fought with him before.

Everyone was fighting with all their might except Megatron and Ground Hornet.

Ground Hornet couldn't keep his optics off of Bumblebee since he first laid his optics on him.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe noticed this and blocked his view from Bumblebee.

But before they blocked his view, Ground Hornet had noticed something on the back of Bumblebee

'Are they subspace pockets' Ground Hornet thought.

He knew that if a bot had subspace pockets that mean they were hiding something.

So Ground Hornet comm linked his father and told him the news he just found.

Ground Hornet's POV:

I found out a secret from Bumblebee and was going to tell my father about it.

_Father I had made a discovery on the Autobot named Bumblebee_ I said over the comm link.

_What is it my son _my Father had replied back.

_It turns out the Bumblebee has subspace pockets on his back_ I said

_My son don't you have subspace pockets on your back to keep your wings safe_ my Father said

I realized that my Father was right and I said _Does that mean that he has wings too Father_

_It maybe the reason I might have to take a closer look tell Lugnut to capture the minibot and bring him to me unharmed_ and with that my Father had ended the comm link.

_Lugnut this is Ground Hornet_ I told Lugnut

_What is it my Prince_ Lugnut said

I got really annoyed when Lugnut calls me My Prince and I said My_ Father wants the yellow minibot captured and brought to him unharmed._

_Anything for you and My Lord_ and Lugnut ended the conversation.

I focus back on the battle I'm having with the twins and hope Lugnut goes through with the plan.

Bumblebee's POV:

Me and Bulkhead were paired off with Lugnut as always.

But he was trying really hard to seperate me and Bulkhead.

I realized this and commed Bulkhead on what he's doing.

_BULKHEAD_ I said

_What do you want Bumblebee_ Bulkhead said

_Lugnut is trying to seperate us from each other_ I replied back.

I think Bulkhead just noticed this and was about to reply back were everything went south from their.

He got hit by Lugnut and was knocked out cold.

"BULKHEAD!" I screamed and I think the others just noticed it and a lot of gasps were heard from around.

I tried running to him when Lugnut captures me.

"Let me go" I said and I was struggling to get out of his grasps.

I think Optumis saw this and tried to come to my rescue but was pushed back by Megatron.

"Good Lugnut now bring me the minibot" I heard him say.

My optics widen and I struggled even harder to get out of his grasps.

"NO LET ME GO" I screamed and everyone just now noticed that I was about to be given to Megtron.

"Hold on Bee, me and Prowl will get you out." Jazz said to me.

I was waiting hoping he could but I saw they were easily defeat by Lugnut who now gave me to Megatron.

I see him checking me out and he smiles.

"What do you want from me Decept-i-creep" I said.

He comes closer to me and whispers, "To see your wings Minibot."

My eyes widen and I tried really hard to escape from his grasps.

He smiles at me and brings me up in to the air.

I stopped struggling to see that we were in the air.

"What are you going to do with me" I asked hoping the answer he was going to give me wasn't the one I wanted to hear.

"To show them your wings Bumblebee, the worlds need to know of your talent" He said with a smile.

I gulp and looked down to my friends and I see that they are all put in stasis cuffs.

"Now now Bumblebee, nothing bad will come to your friends if you show them your wings and you use them." He said to me.

I realized that I had no choice but to do as he says.

I sigh and I got ready to open my wings when I heard Ratchet say, "Don't do it kid, it's not worth it."

"I'm sorry Ratchet but I have too" and with that I open my wings and I escaped from Megatron's grasp and start flying.

I heard gasps from all around except for two which were very happy glees.

I look back at Megatron and glare at him.

He smirks back at me.

I swear I'll get my revenge on him.

Ground Hornet's POV:

I look at Bumblebee with his wings and I realized that he was my twin brother Stinger.

I must let my father know on this discovery.

_Father I have great news_ I said.

_What is it my son_ I heard him say back.

_Bumblebee is Stinger. Father we finally found Stinger_ I said happily.

_Are you sure my son_ He said.

_Yes Father we are very similar in design and if you look deep into his optics you can see their the same like min_e I said._  
_

He paused for a moment and replied _Yes my son then we'll need to bring him back to the base so we can renew your spark merge with him_._  
_

I smile at his response and commed my team and My Father's team and said _Report back to base and prepare my brother's room as he finally returned to us after so long.__  
_

Everyone agreed and head back to the base.

I looked at my father and gave him a look that said to go on with the plan I flew back to the base.

Bumblebee's POV:

I see the Decepticons retreat and all that is left is Megatron.

"What do you want now Megatron now that I have shown you my wings." I asked.

"I'm taking you back where you belong Bumblebee and I will take not take a no as an answer" and he comes closer to me.

My optics widen and I try to get away from him but he grabbed onto my wings and pulls me back into his grasps.

"NO LET ME GO" I yelled again.

"Well it was fun playing with you Autobots but it's now time for me to go with my long lost son" he said.

My optics widen at what he said, I was his long lost son that means that Ground Hornet is really my twin.

"Now my son I think it's time to say goodbye to your friends because from now on they are your enemies" he said.

I look down at my friends and saw the look of suprised, anger, and confused.

"Please don't let Megatron turn me into a Con. I don't wanna be one" I said this while crying.

I think everyone saw me crying because they struggled hard to get out of the stasis cuffs.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, we will rescue you" I heard Bossbot say.

I smile back at him and Megatron says, "Well that is enough so Goodbye Autobots."

And we left the seen.

Optimus' POV:

We finally got out of the stasis cuffs thanks to the help of Sideswipe for knowing how to escape from them.

And I am really pissed off.

Not that Bumblebee got kidnapped, it's that their was nothing I could do from let that happen.

I look at Ratchet said, "You knew didn't you"

"Yes Kid, I did because I am his Doctor aren't I" he said.

I looked at the Lambo twins and asked, "Did you guys know that Bummblebee was Flier."

They both nodded their heads and looked at the direction to where Bumblebee was last seen.

"Don't worry we will get Bumblebee, I promised," I said.

But Sentinal said, "Why do we need to rescue that Bumbler, he's a Decepticon."

"No he is not he was never a Con and if he was one he wouldn't be here helping us fight Megatron," I told him not happy that he is treating my teammate like that.

"But you saw his wings didn't you," Sentinal said.

"So does The Jettwins and yet you accept them," I growled back.

I heard Sentinal mumble something but said, "Fine we will rescue Bumblebee from Megatron."

I smile at Sentinal all to knowing from the first time we actually saw Bumblebee but not knowing it.

"Okay lets head back to the base so we could think of a plan to go and rescue Bumblebee. Transform and Roll Out" I said.

Everyone had agreed with me and we all transformed and headed back to the base to come up with a plan to go and rescue Bumblebee.

'I hope you can handle yourself Bumblebee for a little bit because were coming to get you' I thought while going back to base.

* * *

**Yay I finally finished this chapter and I'm going to throw a really big shocker that will suprise all of you. **

**And now I'm going to answer some of the questions that I got in the reviews**

**Guest 8/31/13 - No but that is where I got the name from.**

**TheInnocentOne123 - As you can see he has told Ground Hornet of his twin.**

**Arcee - I will try to use more Bee but it will have to go back in forth since it's about them both.**

**Stitchar - I know their were a lot of Grammer errors but I can't really tell if I missed spell them and here is your reaction, it's not as good as I want it to be but yeah.**

**I sort of forgot to put Sari in their but she will come later on maybe after Bumblebee's rescue, ehh I really don't like Sari but she has to be in it.**

**And I decided that I'm going to need two reviews each time I post up or else their won't be another chapter. I got this idea from Sassbrat who is also one of my favorite Transformers author out their.**

**Well that is it for now so Dially out Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 6 The Big Discovery.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee and Megatron had just reached his base, and was now walking to the room Megatron's team were setting up for Bumblebee's arrival.

Bumblebee's POV:

"I'm so bored" I said as I was forced to walk around with Megatron until I reached my "room" that I was going to be staying in.

"Now now Stinger, we finally returned you home after you've been taken from us when you were a sparkling," I heard Megatron say when we turned a corner.

"Like I said before, my name is not Stinger it's Bumblebee. Get it right this time," I said with a hint of annoyance as i talked.

"I know but wouldn't you liked to have a fierce name like Stinger and not a wimpy one like Bumblebee," Megatron said in a fatherly way.

"No I like my name better," I said as we finally reached our destination.

"Okay but only family members can call you Bumblebee, while everyone around the base shall call you Stinger is that alright with you," Megatron said.

"No and why do you suddenly care about me anyways" I had asked him.

"Because you are my son Bumblebee, and their is no way of denying of it" he said, while opening the door.

I walk inside and see that their are two beds in here and one is being used by Ground Hornet.

"Ohh Brother I have been finally waiting for this day were we can both be reunited," he said.

"Well I'll be leaving you both alone to rest," Megatron said but I had to ask him something.

"Megatron I want proof to see that your really my father, I want a CNA test on all three of us," I said just to be sure.

"If you want this then we all have to go to the Medbay now" he said.

I nod my head and I walk out of the room with Ground Hornet by my side.

The walk to the Medbay was that long of a walk but it felt likk forever to me.

We finally reache the Medbay, were their is this weird mech in their.

"Hook I want a CNA test done right now," I heard Megatron say.

"Yes my Lord, I just need a CNA sample from Bumblebee to complete the test," Hook said.

I nod and he comes up to me and takes a CNA sample.

"Your could just wait here for a moment while I go and get the results." And Hook leaves us for a moment.

Today is not my day because of all the waiting but Hook finally came out with the result.

"Well Megatron looks ,ike you found your long lost son Stinger,'' he said and I felt my optics go wide and I grabbed the paper from Hook's hand.

I read the paper over and over and saw that right their that I am trulys Megatron's son and Ground Hornet was my brother.

"This cannot be happening," I said and I felt Ground Hornet hugging me.

I look at him and start crying.

"What is wrong my brother aren't you happy that you found your true family," Ground Hornet asked me.

"No I don't want this, I am the son of Megatron and whoever my creator is. I am going to be treated as a Decepticon for sure." I said.

I couldn't stand anymore so my knee joints buckled and I fell to the ground if it weren't for Ground Hornet.

I soon felt my so called "father" picked me up and was taking me back to my and Ground Hornet's room.

Once we got their he ha settled me down on my bed and walked out the room.

Soon after, my brother comes up to me with sad optics,

"Why are you sad, you should be happy that you found your long lost brother," I told him.

"Well you seem really disappointed to be a brother of mine and I don't know what to do," he said.

I looked at him and then I asked him something that even suprised me, "What happend to our sibling bond."

"Ohh I accidently cut it off one day," Ground Hornet said.

"Would it make you feel better if we opened our bond again" I said.

I can see that cheered him up because he was smiling at me and nodded excitedly.

"Okay Brother we need to spark merge with each other so that we can open up our bond," Ground Hornet said.

I nodded and we both opene up our spark chamber at the same time.

"Your ready for this bro," he asked me.

"Ready" I replied back and we spar merge.

I hurt really bad but I was glad it was all over when I felt Ground Hornet giving me waves of confort through our bond.

I smiled at him but felt really exhausted and went into recharge.

Ground Hornet's POV:

I am glad me and Bumblebee reuntied our sparks together. Now I feel whole again.

I sent him some waves of confort and he send me some waves of happines which I was glad that he had sent that.

I soon feel tired my self and I got to my berth an lay their before I go into recharge.

No one's POV:

But what the brothers didn't know that Megatron was on the other side of the door listening to the conversation.

'Yes all is going to plan, soon Bumblebee will know that he belongs to the Decepticon instead of the Autobot one" he thought before he decided that he's heard enough and walked into his throne room.

_Soundwave I need you hear right now_ Megatron said over the comm link.

_Right away sir_ Soundwave replied back before he ended the comm link.

After a couple of minutes Soundwave walks through the doors and bows down to his master.

"What did you need my Lord" Soundwave asked.

"I need you to be the guardians of my two sons Groun Hornet and Bumblebee" Megatron said.

"But my Lord aren't their any others fit for the jib then me" Soundwave asked.

"No Shockwave screwed his chance so now it's passed onto you" Megatron said.

"yes my Lod I won't let you down" and with that Soundwave leaves the room so Megatron can think.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base:

Optimus was talking to Ratchet about the situation their fellow team mate was in.

"What are we going to do Ratchet, we need to rescue Bumblebee from Megatron before he does anything bad to Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"I don't know kid, but I do know that Megatron will never hurt Bumblebee if he was indeed his soon," Ratchet said .

Optimus didn't look to convinced but kept reminding himself that Bumblebee is a strong bot and can handle himself.

The rest of the gang walks in and they all discuss what their going to do when they rescued Bumblebee.

Once they got the plan made they headed out to Megatron's base hoping they were not to late.

Bumblebee's POV:

_I was in a dark room where their is no one but me and Ground Hornet looking at each other._

_I felt the need to tell him something but I didn't have to courage to do it because over way to the right their is this giant mech walking towards us._

_But then I recognized the face as the creation of the Decepticons_

_The Fallen_

_I see my brother bowed down to the Fallen while I was shooting my stingers at hiim._

_My brother tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him do it and then the Fallen said something that got me wondering_

_"I shall destroy you both so that the Prophecy does not happen"_

_My eyes widen and he shot at us and I screamed_

And I woke up from my dream after that.

I keep having that same dream since I first talked to Ground Hornet before I knew he was my brother, but then it stopped and I was glad.

But now its come bac and to haunt me again.

I look over to my new brother to see that he looks like he's having a nightmare and I tried to wake him up.

After a while I finally got him up and he looked at me and hugged me.

"Ohh Brother did you have the same dream that I had about the Fallen," he asked me.

I nod my head and then I burrow myself into his armor and I don't know how long we were like that because the next morning I see myself waking up with him.

I blush and get off his berth and go onto mine.

Just then I see Soundwave walk him ready to wake us up.

"It's time to wake my Princes as of I am your new guardian" he said.

Ground Hornet gets up and nods to him while he goes to the wash racks to freshen up.

'Ohh Guys I wish you can come here sooner because I miss you guys already' I thought before I enter the wash racks myself.

* * *

**Woohoo their is another chapter done. I would like to thank Twackycat and Skyress98 for reviewing, so I did this chapter for you guys.**

**I hope you guys like the big twist I threw in their. So it turns out Goldbug (aka Bumblebee and Ground Hornet) are actually his son. But who is the mother which I need help on thinking of. Can you please send me reviews of your own Female Autobot names you can think off because I am becoming blank. Anyways I'm going to answer some questions my reviewers had.**

**Twackycat - I made it like this so you could see the lines better because sometimes I get loss when I read it like that. I tried doing what you told me but it's just not working out and Thank you for being my first review.**

**Skyress98 - Now you know what Megatron did with Bumblebee and thank you for being my second review.**

**As of last chapter I need two reviews before I can upload another chapter. Thankyou**

**Dially out Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 7 Rescue Mission

* * *

What Bumblebee didn't know is that his friends were already going over their as we speak.

Optimus had finally convinced Sentinal to go and rescue their friend and their now going over their.

"Do you remember the plan you guys" Optimus said.

Everyone said yes and saw the base over the horizons.

"Okay let's go and rescue Bumblebee" Optimus said before blasting off to the Decepticon's base.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was walking around with Ground Hornet and Soundwave to go get their morning energon.

Bumblebee's POV:

'Uhh this is really boring' I thought as we were walking to their reckroom.

We finally reached their and Soundwave made me and Ground Hornet go and sit at the table while he gets to go get our eneron.

_**This**_** stinks** I said to Ground Hornet testing out our sibling bond.

_**Well it could be worse, we could be fed by him** _Ground Hornet replied back.

I nod my head at him before Soundwave came back with the energon.

"Here you go my Princes, I hope that I have satisfied you both" Soundwave said.

"Thank you Soundwave we will call if we need you," said Ground Hornet.

"As you wish my prince" and Soundwave walks out of the reckroom.

I sighed and started to drink my energon.

"What's wrong my brother," I heard Ground Hornet said to me.

"Well, now I know who my father is but I want to know who our mother is," I told him.

"I know who she is," said Grounf Hornet.

"Really who is she, I must know please tell me," I told my brother.

"Her name is Startrack," Ground Hornet said.

I looked at him in complete shock.

"You mean our mother is the sister of Ultra Magnus," I said to him suprised.

"Yup, she and our dad met a long time ago, at first she didn't want to do anything with our father since he is the leader of the Decepticons. But over time she started to get really annoyed of our father for asking her out to any times but she had finally had said yes. They went on the date and our mother fell in love with our father. They been seeing each other a lot after that but had to keep it a secret from her older brother. But soon Ultra Magnus caught them on a date and thought she was being kidnapped. He "rescued" her from his clutches and took her back home. But soon after he found out she was sparked with us and banished our father from Iacon. Soon after we borned Ultra Mafnus wanted to destroy us but our mithr had convinced him other wise. I was soon rescued from the Autobots but you were left behind thanks to Shockwave, " I heard Ground Hornet say.

To say I was suprised at the least, I was about to ask him something further when we heard the alarms go off.

I smiled and knew that my friends were finally here to rescue me.

I felt over the bond that my brother was really angry at my friends for ruining our bonding moment.

Soundwave came hrew the doors and said, "My princes we need to get out of here because the Autobots are here."

Soon he came over and picked me up and walked away with Ground Hornet.

I struggled to get out of his grips so that I can go to my friends but I realized it was stupid to do that and just let him carry me since he knew I would try to escape.

Soon we turn a corner and I heard a voice hat made me look up "Let go off Bumblebee Soundwave"

Bossbot and the others were finally here to rescue.

"OPTIMUS," I yelled happily.

"Don't worry Bumblebee were here to rescue you," said Optimus.

"Negative the prince stays here with us. Now go my prince and take your brother with you, make sure he doesn't go with the Autobots." Soundwave said while handing me to Ground Hornet.

"No Bumblebee," said Optimus and my brother took me away.

While we headed the opposite were Bossbot was, my brother ran into the cyberninjas.

"PROWL, JAZZ, you have no idea that I'm glad to see you," I said.

"Don't worry little Bee were here to rescue you," said Jazz.

"Yeah so hand Bumblebee over Ground Hornet" said Prowl.

I tried to get free from his grasps until I heard communicating through our bond _**What are you doing**_** brother.**

_**No offence at all, but I miss my friends. I do like it here, but I have a whole nother family who loves and protects me. Please you got to let me gp with**_** them** I told my brother.

_**But I'm going to miss**_** you** He replied back.

_**Me too but we will always communicate through our bond and what do you think that I'll never come back. Please Megatron would capture me again and we would go through this all over again but please you have to let me go with them **_I said back

He sighs and nods and lets me go and walks away from us.

I run to them and I hug them like I was going to disappear away from them.

They looked really confused at what Ground Hornet did and hug me back.

"Now let's go I'm starving," I said while realizing that I didn't finish my energon.

"Okay," said Jazz and picked me up.

I fall asleep in his arms thinking about my brother.

Prowl's POV:

I look at the slumbering Bumblebee in Jazz's arms and I commed Optimus on getting Bumblebee.

_Optimus we have Bumblebee_

_Good Prowl let's head back to the base to see if he has any injurys_ Optimus replied

_Okay we'll be their over and out_ and I ended the comm link.

"Okay Jazz let's take Bumblebee back to the base, so Ratchet can look him over," I told Jazz.

"Sure thing," he replied back and we take off running to the base.

Ratchet's POV:

I waited patiently to see if their mission was a success or not.

Sooner or later they finally arrived at the base with a slumber Bumblebee's in Jazz arms.

"Okay Jazz put him right here so I can look him over," I told Jazz.

Jazz did what he was told told and put Bumblebee on the Medical berth.

"Oksy good now everyone out my Medbay before I through you out," I snarled and everyone left like their was no tomorrow.

I start looking over Bumblebee were I see him waking up.

No One's POV:

"Good afternoon Bumblebee did you enjoy your nap," Ratchet said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looks at him suprised before nodding.

"Okay good now I check you out and it looks like their is nothing wrong with you," said Ratchet.

"Umm Ratchet can you keep a secret," Bumblebee said to him.

"Yes what is it" said Ratchet.

"You know what Megatron said before he took me away," said Bumblebee looking down.

"Yeah he said you were his long lost son, so what about it you know he's lying," replied Ratchet.

"Umm yeah actually it runs out I'm really his son," Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee's POV:

When I told Ratchet that I was really his son, Ratchet's optics grew three times that size.

"No way I don't believe," he said.

"I'm sorry Ratchet but it's true he even had his medic Hook do a CNA test on us and this was the results," I said as I handed him the papers.

He looked over the paper and said, "Do you know who your Creater is."

"Well my brother told me that My Creater was Startack" I told him.

He then started to walk over to me and said, "Do you mind if I test to see if you really are her son."

I nod my head and he takes some CNA and test on them.

Ratchet's POV:

I did the test and I was suprised that He was tellling the truth, but the only child she ever had was named Goldbug since I was the one who helped her spark him into the world.

And then I put two and two together and found our Bumblebee is actually Goldbug, but Goldbug doesn't have a twin.

But then I remembered what Starview had said.

FLASHBACK

_I was walking over to meet Starview since he had something to show me. _

_I found his house and I knocked on the door. _

_He comes over and opens the door and smiles. _

_"Hey Ratchet I'm glad you're here." he said._

_"Yeah it is but what did you have to show me to come over." I said._

_"Ohh yeah I'll be right back and have a seat on the couch," he said whie going up stairs._

_I enter the house and sit on the couch while looking over some pictures he had._

_One of the picture he was looking at was of Starview and Goldbug._

_He comes back downstairs with a bundle in his hands._

_"Hey Starview I see you and your bondmate had finally have another sparkling what's his name," I told him._

_"His name is Bumblebee and I need to tell you something about this sparkling," he said._

_"Okay but I've been meaning to ask you how was the rescue mission, Did you rescue Goldbug or what" I said and I regret that I said because he broke down right in front of me._

_"What's wrong Starview is Goldbug okay," I asked._

_"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about, this sparkling is Goldbug. Well at least half of him that is," He told me._

_"What do you mean half," I asked and he told me about how the mission went._

_"Don't worry Starview we will put Goldbug back together, I promise," I told him._

_"Thanks Ratcher," he said and I left the house._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ratchet, Ratchet, RATCHET ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" I heard Bumblebee say waking me up from my flashback.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Well good now tell me if I am really Startrack's son," he said.

"Well yes you are but I need to tell you something," I told him.

"Well then what is it," he asked,

"Well to tell you the truth you were never mean to exist," I told him.

"What do you mean Ratchet," He asked all worried.

I sighed and started to tell him the story.

Bumblebee's POV:

"Well Startstruck and Megatron me a long time agao and they bothe fell in love. Soon after, Ultra Magnus discovered their secret and Banned his sister from every seeing Megatron. But it was to late for that since she was sparked. Ultra Mangus was furious and had banished Megatron from Iacon. But Startrack had convinced Ultra Magnus to let the sparkling live in the world after several solar cycles two sparklings instead of one was born into the femme and one mech. But the mech sparkling had one optic blue and the other red. But Ultra Magnus only let one of the sparkling to live, so during the middle of the night, Ultra Magnus sent the sparkling, with the weird optics, out to die but someone found him and sent him the Youth Centers. He grew up their and made one friend. Soon they had to decide if they wanted to be autobot or decepticon and this mech chose Neutral while his friend joined the Autobots. Soon the Decepticons wanted him to join their ranks but he refused each time. Soon his friend died because of the Decepticons and the mech chose to become an Autobot. The Decepticons were outraged and soon after many vorns they ambushed him and captured him. They did many tests on him to convince him to join them, but he refused each time But soon he was taken away and never to be seen ever again because Shockwave truned him into two sparklings one for his Autobot side and for his Decepticon. Soon Ultra Magnus came in to rescue the Autobot since he forgot he was the one to get rid of him in the first place, but only managed to free one. The mech name was Goldbug and was transformed into two spaklings and one of them was you Bumblebee," I heard Ratchet say.

I was suprised at the most.

I was part of mech named Goldbug and I had a sister.

So me and my brother are not really supposed to exist, we were just created from one mech.

"Are you okay Bumblebee," Ratchet said.

"Yeah but I'm just letting this sink into me," I told him.

"Okay good but your going to have to tell the others right," Ratchet said.

"I know but their is something I've got to do first," I told him right before I left the medbay.

I go to my room and contact Ground Hornet through out bond

_**Ground Hornet I need to tell you something **_I said through our bond.

_**What is it brother **_he said and I told him the story that Ratchet told me.

**_No way that can't be true, Father wouldn't lie to me_ **He said.

_**He didn't but probably didn't know at first but when he found out that you were actually his son he probably figure it out and I don't think he knows about our sister**_ I told him.

_**I can't believe he never told me this and I don't ever want to become Goldbug**_ He said.

_**Me either I want to live my own life instead of becoming one**_I told him.

_**It was really nice to start talking to you again**_He said

_**Yeah Goodbye **_I told him

_**Goodbye **_he said before he stopped talking.

I sighed and I knew it was time to start to talk to ny team about the whole Megatron/Goldbug thing and I started walking over their

'I hope they don't hate me' I thought before entering the reckroom.

* * *

**Hey I finally finished this chapter and this turned out to be the longest of them all. I want to thank my reviewers who reviewed during the last chapter. I have consider some of your request and now I'm open to see if you want me to use your Oc in my story. And now to answer some of my reviews**

**Raphaelplusmikey - I will consider using you Oc in my story sorry for not chosing her as Bumblebee and Ground Hornet's mom but I can use her as one of Bumblebee's old caregiver/cousin of Startrack if you want.**

**Sparklespepper - thank you for the suggestion and I used it in my story.**

**Twackycat - what I meant to say that I sometimes lose my place with long paragraphs and thank you**

**Autobot slpistream - I know they don't have wings but in ym story they have wings so Bumblebee doesn't have to be alone.**

**Thank you again and I'm going to need two reviews before I can upload the next chapter**

**Dially out peace**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 8 The Big Explanation

* * *

Bumblebee's POV:

"Hey guys I need to tell you something," I said while walking in the reckroom.

I see Optimus and Sentinal stop talking to each other, Prowl and Jazz stopped meditating, the Jettwins, Bulkhead and Sari stopped playing their game, I see my step brothers stopped molesting Ratchet and all eyes were focused on me.

"What is it Bumblebee," said Optimus.

I gulped and said, "Do you remember when Megatron said I was really his son, right before I got kidnapped."

Then Sari said,"Wait you got kidnapped and no one told me until now, some friends you guys are."

"Just hold on Sari we were going to tell you but not right now and yes Bumblebee I remember but we knew egatron was joing right," Optimus said.

"Well, he wasn't actually lying about that. Megatron is really my father and Ground Hornet is actually my twin brother," I said.

The next thing suprised everyone was that Prowl had fainted right then and their.

"What do you mean Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Well, when we got to the base I had asked Megatron for a CNA test to see if I am actually his son. The results came back and this is what it said," I said while handing him the results.

Everyone was surrrounding Optimus and their opticcs went wide, (well for Sari her eyes did), and looked back at me.

I put my head down and my optics were on the brink to tears.

Then Optimus said, "Bumblebee no matter what this paper says you will always be a part of this team and nothing is ever going to change that."

I looked back up and I smiled at him and said, "Do you really mean that Optimus."

"Yes Bumblebee," he said.

Then the Jettwins come up to me and said, "Yay we have another flier in our group."

"Ohh Brother we should take Bumblebee out for a fly, yes" Jetstorm said.

"Yes brother, we should let's go Bumblebee." Jetfire said.

And the Jettwins took me out of the base so we could go flying.

"Okay now that were outide can you put me down please," I asked.

"Ohh sorry Bumblebee me and Brother are very excited to have another flier among us," Jetfire said.

I smile at them and said, "At least your not the son of the Leader of the Decepticons."

I think I've hurt their feelings and said, "It's no biggie guys but I'm glad that you guys aren't alone anymore. Now let's start flying."

I took out my wings from my subspace pockets and started flying.

I never actually went flying before other than the time Megatron made me.

I look down to see the Jettwins start to come closer to me.

"Yay we will call you little brother from now on, right brother," Jetstorm said.

"Yes brother, Bumblebee shall be our little brother and we teach him moves to do while flying," said Jetfire.

I rolled my eyes at their conversation and I wonder what my brother is doing right now.

Ground Hornet's POV (when Bumblebee told him about being gold bug):

I can't believe it, I was never to be existed in the beginning and I had a sister.

I wonder who my sister is while I'm walking to my father's throne room.

I enter the room to see my father reading over data pads, but the bond we have I can tell he is very angry at the escaption of my brother.

"Father, I need to ask you a question," I said.

"What is it my son," he said while looking over the datapads.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth," I said shaking.

"What do you mean my son," he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me, that me and my brother were once this one," I yelled.

"What do you mean," sounding all suprised.

"You know what I mean, that me and Bumblebee used to be this one mech named Goldbug," I yelled while tears were running down from my face.

the next thing I knew I was in my father's arms.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this but I wanted you to be a little older before you knew your past life," he told me.

"But why didn't you tell me that I had a sister," I said.

"What I didn't know you had a sister, my spy told me only about you. So now I'm going to punish my spy about with holding information," he said.

I cuddle more in his arms and I was about to go into reccharge until he asked me, "Son, who told you about your past life."

"Mhh, Bumblebee did," I said.

"And how did he tell you about this," he said.

"Ohh his medic did," I told him.

"Thank you my son for this information and soon we will have both of your siblings here with us and your mother too." he said.

"Ohh and dad me and Bumblebee agreed that we don't want to be Goldbug anymore, we want to live as Ground Hornet and Bumblebee," I told him.

"Anything you want my son. Now I want you to go to recharge," he said.

I nod my head and I fell into recharge.

Megatron's POV:

I can't believe Ground Hornet knows about his past life, but the good thing is that he doesn't want to be Goldbug anymore.

Thank Primus.

But I do need to talk to Shockwave about the information he was holding out on me.

I drop off Ground Hornet in his room and walk to my communication center.

"Shockwave are you their," I asked.

I see his face pop on the screen and he says, "Yes my Lord."

"Why were you holding information from me" I asked angrily.

"What do you mean my Lord," he asked suprised.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter," I asked.

"Because my Leige, I didn't know you had a daughter until right now. Did you know how long it took me to get you the information about Goldbug being your son. It's hard to get information about Ultra Magnus." Shockwave said.

"Okay I'm going to believe you this time but next time you won't be so luck" and with that I ended the transmission with my spy.

'Ohh I can't wait to see you again Startrack because I miss you dearly' I thought and went to my room for a decent recharge.

Bumblebee's POV:

I was flying with the Jettwins for joors and I was started to get tired.

"Okay guys let's start heading back for the base I still have sime news to tell you guys," I said.

"Okay little brother," they both said at the same time.

I couldn't help but the feeling that the information that I was going to give was going to change my life forever.

And we all flew back to the base.

We land right at the front and we walked in.

I see everyone is busy so I decided to do something about it.

"Hey guys I have something important to say," I said.

Everyone stops on what their doing and look at me.

"Okay guys what I said earlier isn't the only thing that has happened," I said.

"What is it little buddy," Bulkead said.

"Well I'm not reall supposed to exist," I said.

"what do you mean, Bee," Jazz said.

"Well me and my brother actually came from this mech named Goldbug," I said.

Everyone was quiet at the news and my stepbrother Sideswipe said, "Did Ratchet finally told you about were you came from."

"Wait you knew and never told me," I told to the Lambo twins.

"Yeah dad told us about you when he first came home with you. He said him and Goldbug were really close friends and now he's no more," said Sunstreaker.

I couldn't believe that my own stepbrothers kept this secret away from me.

"And don't you remember us from before Optimus and Sentinal, I mean you were both their when our creators were killed," said Sideswipe.

"Ohh yeah, I remember this was before we both joined the academy and I had asked about what waas going to happen to you guys. I can't believe Bumblebee was that same sparkling from before," said Optimus.

I look at them and started to get mad that they're talking about me.

"Okay now I'm not done what I was trying to say," I said.

Then they stopped talking and looked back at me.

"Okay good, now I also had a twin sister that I didn't know of,"I said sadly.

"Ohh Bumblebee do you know your sisters name or your creator's name so we can know that you are still alive," said Optimus.

"Actually I know my creator's name," I said.

"Okay little buddy who is she," Bulkhead said.

I was about to say that my mom was Startrack, Ultra Magnus' sister, but I got interupted when Teletran-1 had recieved a message.

Sentinal went to go take a look and his optics widen.

"Well what is it SP we can't stand the wait," Jazz said.

"It's Ultra Magnus he's coming here in a couple of Breems with his Sister and her creation," Sentinal said.

A big smile comes on my face because of the news.

My family is coming here and I get to have a chance on meeting them.

"Okay so enough about the talking we got to prepare for their arrival," Sentinal said and everyone got ready for Ultra Magnus's arrival.

I can't help but think about them and I told Ground Hornet about it.

So I go into my room and started to tell him.

_**Brother I have some big news to tell you**_I told him.

_**What is it Bumblebee I was in recharge**_He told me.

**_Well your recharge can_ wait**_** our Mom is coming with our sister in a couple of breems**_I said excitedly.

_**No way I can't wait to meet them**_He said.

_**Yeah me either. Anyways I'll let you go back into recharge Good night Brother**_I said.

_**Yeah thanks and Good night Brother **_and I felt his bond fade into a recharge state.

I soon here Prowl yelling that I should get out of my room and to come and greet Ultra Magnus and his sister.

I get up but can't help but think that this is it, I'm going to finally meet my mom and my twin sister for the first time.

I walk over their to see the ship land and I see the doors open.

I saw Ultra Magnus walk out and greeted Sentinal and everyone else.

While he is doing this, two femmes walk out of the ship with a group of mechs as their body guards.

I smile at them knowing that their my family and I go over their to go and meet them.

* * *

**Wow I finally have posted this chapter and I changed a couple things from the old chapter. Sorry it took me so long I kept getting off track while typing this chapter.**

**As I said before I am accepting Oc to put in my stories because I'm tired of thinking of Autobot and Decepticon names, so Ocs are requested not required.**

**And I need some help on describing how Startrack will look like and what her personality is going to be. ****I already have a description about his twin sister, a name for her, and a personality to go along with, but I need a description for Startrack. It doesn't matter to me but the only thing you have to include that she doesn't have wings.**

**I am glad that I have twenty-two reviews for this story unlike my other one.**

**And now to answer some of the reviews I got.**

**Twackycat - Thank you for your constant reviewing and I know their are some gramatical errors.**

**Raphaelplusmikey - I followed your advice so I had to make some few changes in my story, Like the explanation Ratchet gave about his origins so now your Oc is Goldbug's twin sister. I am going to put a little story on how she got to her organic state since she was born normal and not half organic. And I'm going to add some more of a personality to her, if you don't mind**

**Well I'm changing it a bit now I only need one review but two or more is recommended.**

** And I keep forgeting to add Sari in this story so now she is. I really don't like Sari I think she is a little annoying, but she is a part of the Transformers animated group. Unfortunately. **


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 9 Meeting the Family

* * *

Bumblebee's POV:

I stop half way there.

'Why would they believe me, if I go up there and say 'Hey Startrack I'm your long lost son, Goldbug but I'm only half of him.' I'm sure that I would get me thrown in the stockades.' I thought.

Turning around I go back to my team and wait until the visitors come to me.

I see them walking down and stop to talk to Ratchet.

Silently I wonder what they're talking about until I see Ratchet motion for me to come over.

I gulp and walk over to Ratchet and my family.

"Well Startrack, this is Bumblebee, Bumblebee Startrack," Ratchet introduced us.

Sticking my hand out, I started to shake my Creator's hand.

It felt really weird when I shook her hand, like I'd known her forever.

I think she felt the same way because of how she looked down at my hand.

"So… Startrack how was your trip here?" Ratchet asked trying to shoo away the awkward silence that had formed.

"Ohh Ratchet it was wonderful, Starfall and I saw so many things during our trip." She replied back.

"Wow, you must have had a lot of fun." said Ratchet.

"Yes we did and I…" Startrack continued but I stopped listening because I was staring at Starfall.

She was half organic like my friend Sari.

She was light grey, lavender, and yellow with red highlights and I couldn't stop myself from staring.

Starfall's POV:

When we first arrived on the planet called Earth, I was nervous of what the team here would think of me.

I was actually half organic because of an accident that happened to me when I was only 10 vorns old.

My uncle said they would respect me because I was his niece.

Smiling at him, I nodded and waited for the door to open.

When I saw planet Earth for the first time my first thought was that it was a very beautiful planet.

My uncle walked out first and we follow along with the security he has placed on me and my mother.

I was getting really annoyed at of all the security that had to follow me everywhere ever since the accident on that one organic planet.

Looking down I see the team my uncle was talking about; Optimus' team.

I took a good look at each one, starting with Optimus.

He looked like an excellent leader which brings the question of; what was he doing on this planet?

Looking at this gold and black bot I thought 'That must be Prowl'.

My gaze shifted to the biggest bot of them all and thought he looked like a giant robotic bear.

I then looked at the medic of the team; Ratchet and I see he is calling us over there to talk.

Once we reach him, he started talking to my mom about each of the team members.

Then he calls over one that I hadn't even noticed that was there.

He was a yellow and black minibot.

He reached us and then Ratchet introduced him to my mother.

They shook hands and stop to just look at their hands.

Ratchet interrupted them and started talking to my mom about how her trip was.

I stopped listening to them and started to stare at Bumblebee.

I couldn't help but feel that I knew this mech but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Walking over to Bumblebee I introduce myself. "My name is Starfall."

"Bumblebee," he said.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere but I can't name where." I told him, assuming he'd think I was crazy.

"Um well, I have to tell you something that you may not believe me." Bumblebee mumbled, looking around sheepishly.

"Well, what is it, then?" I asked.

"I am actually your long lost brother Goldbug… Well at least a part of him." He blurted out.

I look at him like he was crazy.

'He can't be Goldbug. He died a long time ago when we were sparklings but that would explain the feeling in my spark' I this rushed through my head and I found myself blurting out.

"I believe you."

"You do?" He asked, obviously surprised by my responce.

"Yeah in my head I think you're crazy, but in my spark I feel otherwise." I explained him.

Bumblebee smiled at me and started to hug me and whispered "Thank you."

"No problem." I whispered back and we stopped hugging.

I'm glad that no one else noticed the hug and my uncle said we should head back into the base because it was getting late.

And we all enter Optimus' base.

Bumblebee's POV:

I was super glad that she believed me and didn't think I was crazy.

We walk back into the base and Ratchet asked me if we could go into the med bay to talk to Startrack about me and Ground Hornet.

I nod my head and I asked Starfall if she wanted to come too and she nodded too.

We all walk into Ratchet's med bay and we all sit in chairs.

"Startrack I need to tell you something about Bumblebee here." Ratchet said, gesturing to me.

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"Well he is your lost long lost son Goldbug, but only half of him." Ratchet said this slowly.

My mom looks at me and then back at Ratchet before responding "Ratchet is this some kind of joke? We all know that Goldbug died when he was a sparkling."

"Yes, but Ultra Magnus lied to you about Goldbug's whereabouts. He actually had taken Goldbug and left him in the streets to be killed. Luckily he survived and was sent into an orphanage, where he grew up and joined the Autobots. But he was tragically transformed into two sparklings. Bumblebee is one of them while the other is Ground Hornet, who is with Megatron. I'm not lying to you Startrack. Here is the result of the CNA test." Ratchet told my mother as he gave her the test results.

She looked at the paper, her optics wide, glancing at Ratchet and then at me.

Then she surprised me when she came running to me, pulling me into a hug in my seat while crying.

Fighting back the tears she managed to stammer out; "Ohh my baby I thought I was never going to see you again. When I heard you died I was so sad and couldn't live with myself. Now you're here with me to stay forever."

I started crying too and hugged my mother back and said, "I'm so happy that you believed Ratchet, mom, but why did this had to happen to me? Why couldn't I have stayed here with you?"

"I don't know why my baby, but I'm glad you're here with me now," Startrack said this as she pulled out of the hug to look me in the optics.

"Me too." After a second I feel Starfall putting her arms around us too, pulling us back into a group hug.

"Okay now that were done with the emotional stuff, how are you going to tell your big brother about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked this, while looking at Startrack.

"Ohh I have an idea." She said with an evil smile and I felt things just got worse for Ultra Magnus.

Startrack's POV:

I was angry at what my older brother had done with my baby boy and now he was going to pay.

Walking out of the med bay and started to head where Optimus, Sentinal, and Ultra Magnus were last seen.

"Ohh Brother I have something to tell you," I called.

I heard Ratchet and two of my three children were now outside of the med bay to see what I was going to do.

"What is it Startrack? I am busy here talking with Optimus and Sentinal." He said, obviously annoyed with me.

"Well, do you remember my second sparkling?" I asked him.

"Yeah the one who died during the night." He didn't even seem to care.

I couldn't take it anymore and I smacked him on the head with my hammer.

"Oww what was that for Startrack," he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"That's what you get for trying to kill Goldbug," I told him.

I heard everyone gasp and then Ultra Magnus asked in a whisper "How did you find out, Stratrack?"

"Ratchet told me and why did you do that to me?" I asked while tears started falling from my optics.

He immediately came up to me and hugged me and while speaking. "I'm sorry Startrack, I had to do it, but it was for your own good."

I break free from his hold and screamed, "HOW IS IT MY OWN GOOD FOR MY SPARKLING TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND DIE."

"HE WAS GOING TO DIE IN THE FUTURE AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL SAD WHEN HE DID." he yelled back.

"What do you mean?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Goldbug was part of a prophecy where he got killed by the Fallen and I didn't want it to come true, so I gave him away to a different family. Who I guess put him into an orphanage. I didn't want it to happen to him so that's why I did it." He explained while taking another step towards me.

I looked at him shock. He only did it for Goldbug not for his selfish reasons.

I couldn't stand anymore as I felt my legs buckle under me and I heard both of my children screaming mom before I collapsed into stasis.

Bumblebee's POV:

I screamed mom when I saw her go in stasis.

Ratchet goes over there instantly and checked on my mom and says, "She is fine, but she went into stasis because of all the stress of what just happened."

I was glad that she was fine but now my team knew that I was the son of Ultra Magnus's sister.

Ultra Magnus picked her up and walked with Ratchet back into the med bay.

My team stared at me and I started blushing.

"So Startrack is your mother?" Optmius asked this and all I could do was nod.

"Wow you're Ultra Magnus' nephew along with Ground Hornet little buddy," said Bulkhead, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged, for once in my life not wanting the attention.

"I will not believe that this bumbler is the nephew of Ultra Magnus," Sentinal said, sneering at me.

"Well you better believe it because it's true and here's the proof." I said this, smirking, while handing the paper to Sentinal.

Then he fainted and I laughed at him and everyone soon joins me.

Startrack's POV:

I wake up back in Ratchet's Medbay and I see that he and my brother were talking about me.

"Could you not talk about me when I'm awake?" I asked while scarring them both.

"Don't scare us like that Startrack we're all worried about you," said Ratchet.

"Ohh sorry and Brother, do you want to know who Goldbug is actually?" I asked.

"Yes Startrack who is he?" My brother asked, slightly impatiently.

"He's Bumblebee and Ground Hornet."

"Are you sure Startrack?" He asked obviously doubtful.

"Yes Ratchet, please show him the test." I kindly ask the medic.

He does and Ultra Magnus optics widen.

"So he was the sparkling I rescued from those years ago," He said this quietly, kind of thinking aloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he told me what happened to his SIC and his children.

"Ohh poor him but now I'm glad that Goldbug is here with us, or at least half of him is." I said.

"Yeah me too, but I don't think that Bumblebee and Ground Hornet will ever want to be Goldbug again." he said.

"I can guess. I mean they have been living separate lives for many vorns and I don't think they want to give up their freedom." I said, understanding their reasons.

"Okay now you two it's time to go into recharge we will continue this discussion tomorrow." Ratchet said shooing us out of the med bay.

We both nod our heads and my brother takes me to my room and then he goes into his.

I climbing onto my berth and I lay their thinking about Megatron and Ground Hornet.

'I can't wait to see Megatron again and meet my other son Ground Hornet' I thought this before I slip into recharge.

* * *

**I am glad that I have finally posted this chapter. So Bumblebee and Ground Hornet are part of a big prophecy, and that's what the dreams are for. I couldn't think of how Startrack looked like but I finally did yay. Ad now I have a helper who is going to helo me fix all the mistakes I did while typing this. Thank you Twackycat for your help. And now to answer some of my reviews.**

**Twackycat - Thank you for all your help on fixing my stories, I really need it.**

**Raphaelplusmikey - Yeah I am a she and I finally put Starfall in the story yay and thank you for the idea.**

**Stitchar - Thank you for your catch and now I have someone who is going to help me with the corrections**

**TFSTARFIRE - Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you like the story.**

**As I said in the last chapter I only need one review but two or more is recommended.**

**I also keep forgeting to do the disclaimer so I don't own Transformers animated or Starfall, But I do own Ground Hornet and Startrack except for the name.**

**Dially out peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 10: Getting to know you

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV**:

I woke up and was feeling good about myself.

My whole family is complete now and I can't wait for them to be whole again.

I wonder if Megatron is willing to give up being a Decepticon and join the Autobots to be with his family.

I shake my head and realized that he wouldn't give up being a Decepticon, but mayber willing to try and have some peace in Cybertron.

I get up from my berth and I walk to the Reck room and I see my sister Starfall at the table drinking a cube of energon.

I walk up to her and said, "Hey sis what are you doing up."

"Ohh nothing I just couldn't sleep because of a nightmare I had about how I got my organic half," she said.

"Well why don't you tell me, it'll help you feel better if you told me what had happened," I said.

"Do you really want to know," She said.

"Yes," I told her back.

"Okay then I'll tell you," she said and I waited for her to tell me what happened.

**Starfall's POV**:

Bumblebee wanted to know how I got my organic half.

"Okay here how it started out," I said.

FLASHBACK

_I was just turned ten vorn old and we were on a ship, heading to this organic planet that was filled with Cybercats._

_The planet was very beautiful from outer space and I told our mom that I wanted to land and check out the planet._

_She said it was okay and we landed and I walked out of the ship with our Uncle and mother._

_It was very beautiful and I saw a lot of organics rooming around._

_I started to leave them and our mother said, "Starfall please stay close to the Perceptor, he is checking out the wild life,"_

_"Don't worry mom I won't," I said to her back and followed Perceptor deeper into the forest._

_I kept getting distracted and Perceptor had to keep me in check._

_But soon I had finally lost Perceptor when I saw this Cybercat jumping from tree to tree._

_I had followed it to it's den and saw that it was a mother Cybercat._

_It reminded me of my own family and I decided I wanted to go back with my mom and I turned around and saw that I was really far from the Ship and Perceptor._

_I then started to sit their and started to cry._

_My cries soon was hearrd by this Giant Cybercat looking for something to eat._

_It saw me and started running to me and I shrieked really loud and started to run away from it. _

_I screamed somebody help me over and over agian until I could get some help.  
_

_I didn't make it that far when the giant Cyber cat had pounced on me._

_I was screaming and kicking trying to get away from it when I head our mom screaming out my name._

_I screamed "Mama." and the Cybercat just bit into me._

_I heard some rustling across from me and I heard some gasps from that direction._

_I turned my head up and saw that our mom, uncle, and Perceptor was their at the scene._

_I started crying even hard when the Cybercat bit into me again._

_I soon heard a cry of anger and I finally felt the weight of the Cybercat off of me._

_I am soon in our mother's grasp and she was crying and telling me that everything was going to be alright._

_I knew nothing was right because I think that Cybercats inject something in there kill from their teeth._

_And the last thing I see is our uncle fighting off the Cybercat and I go into stasis lock._

_I woke up in the medbay and I saw Perceptor looking over me._

_"You know you're luck that you survived this Cybercat attack, usually not a lot of Cybertronians survive a Cybercat attack," he said._

_I started to cry again and I hugged him saying that I'll listen to him next time we go out._

_"Good now I'll be just outside talking to your mother and uncle on how you're doing just yell if you need me," he said and left me alone._

_I was thinking about the Cybercat that had attacked me and I soon start feeling something growing out of my back. _

_I get off the medical berth and I walk to a mirror their and I screamed at what I saw._

_Their was a Cybercat tail growing out of me._

_My screamed had called the attention of the three adults outside and they came running back here and asked me what was wrong and I showed them my tails that was their._

_"Perceptor what's going why is their a tail on my daughter," our mother had said._

_"I don't know Startrack, I don't know very much on Cybercats. It may be a side effect from their bite I guess," he said back._

_I started crying thinking that I was freak and my mother came over to me and picked me up._

_"Shh it's okay my little Starfall, I think you look amazing with a Cybercat's tail it makes you look fiesty," she told me._

_I giggled at it and I soon fell into recharge._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Ever since that day our uncle never let me go out alone. He always made sure that I have a bodyguard everywhere I go and I got really annoyed about it," I told Bumblebee.

**Bumblebee's** **POV**:

When she told me what happened I was shocked.

"So now your half organic and half seeker," I told her.

"Now I told you something bad that had happened to me, now you have to tell me something that bad hapened to you," she said.

"Okay I'll tell you something bad that has happened to me," I said.

FLASHBACK AGAIN

_It started when I was with my adoptive parents._

_I was only 6 vorns old and I was playing with my stepbrothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker._

_My stepparents were watching over us until we all heard a big crash from downstair._

_My adoptive parent Starview went downstairs to check it out and that was the last time I ever saw him._

_We heard some blasters going off and my adoptive mother Lilypad picked up me and my stepbrothers and put us in our closet._

_She told us that whatever happens to stay in that closet and she closed the door._

_Me and my stepbrothers was peeking through the door of the closet and saw that Lilypad was talking to this strange mech I had never sceen before._

_He said he was looking for the sparkling._

_She refused and was about to punch this mech were two more came and stopped her from hitting him._

_He walked over and told her one more time were the sparkling is and she refused._

_He then shot her through her spark chamber and me, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker screamed out in horror._

_He heard us and started to walk over us._

_He was about to open the door and then this mech who I think was our uncle came busting in and stopped him from reaching us._

_He left and and our uncle came and opened the closet door and picked us up and walked outside of the building._

FLASHBACK END

"I remember asking if my mom and dad was oky, but I already knew the answer to that. I saw the littler version of Optimus and sentinal ad I was sent to the orphanage with the twins and grew up their my whole life," I told her.

"Ohh you poor thing, I guess we both have our bad luck in life and can you tell me about your twin Ground Hornet," she said.

"Well you might wanna ask him that yourself because I dont even know a lot," I told her and we started laughing.

Throughout the whole morning we were telling each other stories of our past lives. Funny ones and sad ones. Soon the others woke up because of our constant laughing.

"Sorry Boss bot, we woke you up," I told him.

"It's ok Bumblebee, just be quieter next time you decided to wake up early," he said.

Soon Teletran - one picks up Decepticon activity.

"Well Autobots let's transform and roll out," he said and went to were the Decepticons was.

"Starfall do you want to come," I asked.

"Sure I got nothing to do anyways," she said.

I transform intomy carr and she transforms into a jet.

"Whoa nice alt form," I told her.

"Thanks," she replied and we go and fight the Decepticons that are messing with my city.

* * *

**Yay I finally typed this chapter. I had a really hard time trying to figure out to type this chapter. I got this idea from a guest on my other story Baby Bee. I just typed it yesterday and I'm proud how it turned out. I also need some help on typing the next chapter I need some ideas. I was going to have a reunion between Megatron and Startrack, and the siblings finally get to know each other. And now I'm going to answer some of my reviewers**.

**Raphaelplusmikey - I know and I finally added her back story hope you enjoyed it.**

**Arcee - I know it is but it get's better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Hashbro does and yeah.**

**Like I said in the other Chapter one review is all I need, but two or more is recommended.**

**Dially out peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 11: The Happy Reunion

* * *

**Bumlebee's POV:**

Me and Starfall are heading toward the city were the Decepticons are.

I couldn't wait and show Starfall my twin Ground Hornet and from what I can feel over through his side of the bond that he is excited to see her as well.

We arrived at the sight and transformed into robot form.

I can see that Megatron was already their taking on Optimus, Sentinal, and Ultra Magnus.

I didn't see our mom anywhere, probably somewhere hiding because of her brother.

"So which one is Ground Hornet," Starfall had asked.

"I don't see him anywhere, I'll ask him," I said.

_**Hornet where are you our sister really wants to meet you, **_I said over the bond.

_**I'm with mom, **_He said back.

_**Okay can you tell me where is she, **_I said.

_**She is one block away form the battle is going on, **_he replied back.

_**Thanks bro meet you their, **_I said.

_**Ok, **_and he ended the talk.

"He is where our mother is at so let's go," I said and she nodded and we went.

**Ground Hornet's POV:**

My father was destroying the city again, so he can lure the Autobots out and reunite our family once again.

I was helping him, but trying to cause the most minimal of damage.

I then could here the sirens coming from the Autobots.

I flew up to see where they were at and I see they stopped a block before they reached us and they made someone stay their.

'That must probably be mother then,' I thought and flew back down.

"My son where are the Autobots," my father asked.

"They are coming this way in a couple of breems," I told him.

"Good I cant wait to reunite with your mother and brother and sister," he said.

"Me either," I told him and then the Autobots came.

"Megatron stop destroying the city," Optimus said while transforming into his robot form.

The rest follow his example and I see that Ultra Magnus is their with them.

"Now why should I do that, when destroying the city is a lot of fun," he said.

_**Ground Hornet I want you to go find your mother and introduce yourself to her,** _Father asked over our bond.

_**Okay father I will, **_I said back and I transformed and flew into the other direction making it look like that I am leaving the battle.

I make a u-turn and I go over to where I saw them leaving someone behind.

I land infront of a building and peeked over the edge to get a better look of her.

She is very beautiful.

She is gold and gray, and has a ponytail at the back of her helm.

She has high heel pedes and looks like a warrior.

"Come out who ever you are, I can feel your presence and their is no hiding from me," she said.

I blushed at the comment and stepped out from the building and walk closer to her.

"Ohh it's just you Bumblebee, I thought it was someone else," she said.

"My name is not Bumblebee, but I am his twin. My name is Ground Hornet," I told her.

She then takes a step closer to me and she takes a real hard look at me.

"I'm sorry my baby, you just look so much like my other baby, no wonder you guys are twins," she said smiling.

I smiled at her back and I ran up to hug her.

"I missed you mom," I told her.

"I would ay the same, but I thought you were dead," she said.

"Well I am here now, and Megatron is so happy that you are here," I said.

"Well from the reaction I got from you, I know he will be very excited to have me back in his life and I plan on staying with him. Even though my big brother, won't let me," She said.

I miled at her and was about to go ask her some more questions when Bumblebee started talking to me over the bond.

_**Hornet where are you our sister really wants to meet you, **_he said.

_**I'm with mom, **_I told him

_**Okay can you tell me where is she,** _he asked.

_**She is one block away form the battle is going on, **_I told him.

_**Thanks bro meet you their, **_he said.

_**Ok,**_and I ended our talk through the bond.

"Why were you quiet all of a sudden my little Hornet," my mom asked me.

"Bumblebee wanted to know where we were and I told him," I said.

"Ok," she said.

A couple of breems later Bumblebee and this femme came running towards us.

'Hey bro I want you to meet our sis Starfall, and Starfall this is my twin bro Ground Hornet," he said.

"Nice to meet my other brother that I never new I had," she said giving me her hand so I can shake on it.

"Me too," I said shaking her hand.

We then all started to talk about stories from our past lives.

Well, more like I'm listening to my mom and sis talking about their life because I already know about Bumblebee's past life.

I heard what had happened to Starfall and I felt a little sorry for her, but at least she is happy with her organic side other than someone I know who hates theirs.

I told them a little bit about my past life, when Megatron came.

"Ohh Startrack, I am so happy to see you again after so many vorns," he said and walked over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you too Megatron, I was so miserable without you," she said while hugging back.

After their hug he introduced Starfall to him.

I can say she was pretty hppy to know now she has a father.

"So I hope you already got aquaintenced with Ground Hornet and Bumblebee," he said.

"Yes we did and I love them both," she said.

"Do you want to come back with me to my base and we can inform each other on what happened through these many vorns," he asked her.

"I would love too, but what are we going to do about my brother Meggy, he will try to break us apart again," she said.

"That will never happen because you have us and we can protect you mom," I told her.

"Yeah mom, I finally happy that I have a father now and I don't want to lose him again," Starfall said.

"And throughout my whole life I didn't know who my mother or father was and I'm not going to let our uncle ruin the family we have," Bumblebee said.

"See My Star, our children wouldn't let Ultra Magnus pull us apart again so what do you say," Father asked her again.

"Okay Meggy I will go but you have to carry me got it," shhe said.

"Got it," he said and picked her up Bridal style.

"Okay kids, we shall be going back to the base," he said.

We all nod our heads and Bumblebee releases his wings from his subspace pockets.

"Since when did you have those," Starfall asjed.

"Since my whole life," he said and we took off in the air.

"Okay I want you three to head back to the base, were going to make this look like a kidnapping of all three of you. So that Ultra Magnus doesn't get too suspicous okay," Father said.

We nod our heads and I showed my two siblings the way to the base.

**Optimus's POV:**

We were driving over to where Megatron was destroying the city.

But a block before Ultra Magnus made his sister stay behind so that she wouldn't get hurt.

We finally arrived st the seen to see Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Barricade, Strika, and Ground Hornet their destroying the city.

"Megatron stop destroying the city," I said while transforming into robot form.

"Now why should I do that, when destroying the city is a lot of fun," he said.

"Well it isn't fun for the people who get hurt from all of this," I said.

"Well then it sucks to be them, Decepticons attack," he said while Ground Hornet left.

Then they charged at us.

Me, Sentinal, and Ultra Magnus was holding off Megatron.

Prowl and Jazz was fighting Blitzing.

The Jet twins and the Lambo twins were fighting off Barricade and Strika.

And Bulkhead was fighting off Lugnut.

We were equally matched between the three of us and Megatron.

Nut I could still tell that Megatron was not putting all of his strength in it, as well as Ultra Magnus.

Nearly halfway through the battle Megatron pushed back me, Sentinal, and Ultra Magnus.

"Strika take care of these three, while I have my own business to attend to," he said and flew to where we had left off Startrack.

"No," screamed Ultra Magnus but was stopped by Strika.

"Now now can't let you guys go after Megatron until you had deal with me," she said and started shooting at us.

Now that Megatron was gone is was easy for us to over power the Decepticons.

We were about to win, but then Megatron came back with a knocked out Startrack in his arms.

"Decepticons I have my family back together let's go back to the base," he said and flew off towards the mountains and the others did the same.

I started to think about what he said about his whole family being complete again and my optics widen at the thought.

Ground Hornet did not retreat, he went to kidnap Bumblebee and Starfall.

"No," Ultra Magnus said watching his own sister being taken by the Decepticons.

"Don't worry Ultra Magnus, we will get your sister back and your neice and nephew if it is the last thing we do," I told him.

"How do you know they are gone as well,"

"When Megatron announced that his whold family is back together, I kind of put two and two together and found out Ground Hornet went to kidnapped them," I told him.

"You're right Optimus and I think I might have a plan to do so, but first we must find the location of the Decepticon base," he said.

"Don't worry we will leave that all to Ratchet," I said.

"Okay Autobots let's transform and roll out back to base to hear Ultra Magnus's plan," I said.

Everyone listened to me, even Sentinal, and we went back to the base to help and save Ultra Magnus's family

* * *

**Omg It has been forever since I last updated this story. **

**I have been more focusing on Baby Bee and not on this one.**

**I'm glad I have it done though for all my readers.**

**Now to answer some reviews.**

**Raphaelplusmiket - your welcome **

**Erin - well it answers half of your question at least.**

**I need one review to continue on, but two or more is recommended for a better chapter.**

**I am also accepting ideas on how to continue the stroy since you are the reader.**

**Dially out Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Two Halves of Goldbug

Summary: Goldbug is a half-breed of an Autobot and a Decepticon. When he was capture by Decepticons, they use him as a test subject for their new invention that slip him into twin sparklings. Those twin sparklings were soon separated from each other when the Autobots came to rescue and the Decepticons escaped with one. Will the two rejoin and form back into Goldbug?

Rating: K

Chapter 12: The Fight to Stay as a Family

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV:**

"Well that went well," I said looking at the screen.

We had arrived back to our Dad's base and saw him make his little scene with the other Autobots.

"Well Yeah that's our dad fo you," Ground Hornet said.

"Yeah I guess he is," Starfall said.

I then go quiet and I think the other had noticed.

"What's on your mine Bee," Starfall asked.

"Well you know how the others think that me and you are kidnapped," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well their probably going to fight their way her to rescue us," I said.

"Yeah what about it," she said.

"Well I don't what our family to be apart ever again. I finally got my family back together again, and I love you guys," I said.

"Aww I love you too Bee," Starfall said and she came to hug me.

"Me too Brother," Ground Hornet said and he came too.

"So what are we going to do about it Little brother," Starfall said getting out of the hug with Ground Hornet.

"Well if their going to bring us apart I guess we will have to fight them," I said showing my half side of Decepticon.

"Whoa Bee are you sure," Ground Hornet said.

"Yeah I found out that half of my family are Decepticons and the other half are part of a royal family, I don't want to chose between the two. I want my family to be one again like the old days, when we were Goldbug. It doesn't mean I want to be Goldbug, I just don't want us on the fighting side. If Optimus, Sentinal, Ultra Magnus, or the others want to split us apart. I won't let it happen even if it means join the Decepticon's cause," I said with confidence.

"Wow Bee you are serious aren't you," Starfall said.

"Yup," I said.

"Well then I am too," she said.

"And you Ground Hornet," I said looking at him.

"Of course," he said.

"Then it's settle then, once Optimus and everyone gets here, we are going to fight for our family," I said with a smile on my face.

**Startrack's POV:**

When Megatron went back for his men, I opened my eyes a little and I saw everyone looking at him with either an angry face or a sad one.

We then flew away from them and I got a little closer to Megatron.

"So what now Megatron, I know that my brother is going to come and rescue me," I said.

"Well my dear he is going to have a very hard time then because I'm not giving you up," he said.

I siged and said, "I know you are but he is going to have to get used to us."

"Yes he will and my dear will you help me fight for our family," he said in a very seductive tone.

"Well when you say it like that, I will," I said and gave him a kiss.

He kissed back and then we arrived at the base.

"Mom, Dad," our children screamed when we entered the base.

"How are my darlings doing," I said and I pulled them into a hug.

"Were doing okay mom, we were just discussing somethiings while you were coming," Starfall said.

"Like what," I said as we were walking deeper into the base.

"Well we wanted to stay as a family and I new Uncle would try and break us apart again, so Bumblbee thought we should fight them and I and Ground Hornet agreed with him," she said.

"You know what that's what me and your mother was talking about before we got here, I'm glad we are all on the same page," Megatron said.

"Really," they all said at the same time.

"Yes, my brother needs to know he can't control my life forever and he can't protect me forever either," I said.

"Yes I can finally try out my cybercat form," Starfall said excitedly.

"You have a cat form too that's great," Bumblebee said,

"Yes I do," she said and they all started laughing.

"Let's go my dear we have unfinished business we have too do," Megatron whispered in my ear seductively.

"Oh yes we do," I said and he took me to is berth room.

**Starfall's POV:**

When mom and dad left I knew what unfinished business they had to do.

Ever since the accident I could here very well, so it made me a very good spy.

"So what now," Bumblebee said.

"I don't know how about a quick tour of the base," I said.

"Okay follow me," Ground Hornet said.

He was showing me were the Recroom was and were my berth room was and he introduced me to Lugnut and Blitzwing better,

It felt like a joor when the alarms started to go off.

"Well it looks like they're here," Ground Hornet said.

"Finally I have been dying for them to come," I said getting my blasters ready.

"Alright then let's go," Bumblebee said and we headed off to were the crash was.

**Optimus's POV:**

We arrived at Megatron's base and Sentinal decided to blow the entrance to the base.

"Thanks Sentinal for blowing our cover," I said.

"Well it was getting really boring just sneaking off in their when we can just storm the base for Ultra Magnus's family," he said.

"You know what scares me the most about what you just said," I said.

"What," he said.

"It sounds like something Bumblebee would say and do if it was another way around," I said.

Everyone looks at him all shocked.

"Ohh my Primus you're right," he said.

"Okay let's forget about what Sentinal said and go rescue the others," Ratchet said and we storm in the base.

"Megatron where are you and where is my family," Ultra Magnus said.

"Vell vell vhat do ve have here," Blitzwing said coming out of the corner.

"You know why were here Blitzwing," I said.

"Ohh yes you are here to break up Lord Megatron's family," he said getting his blasters ready.

"No we are to get back Ultra Magnus's sister and her two kids back," I said.

"Vell then BRING IT ON," Random said and started firing at us.

Barricade shows up and helps Blitzwing.

"Everyone go Me and Jazz got them, go and rescue the others," Prowl said and pushed us away from the battle.

We continue going onand we were soon stopped by Strika and Lugnut.

"You all shall perish here," Lugnut said.

"Yes just as my sparkmate said," Strika said.

"Don't worry Optimus me and Ratchet got this one," Bulkhead said.

And they both went and was fighting them.

We were almost to Megatron's throne room we were stopped by Ground Hornet.

"Move out of the way Ground Hornet, this doesn't include you," I said.

"Well it does if it involves my family in it and I think my siblings agree wit me don't cha," he said and soon Bumblebee and Starfall are with him.

"Bumblebee Starfall are you guys okay," I asked them.

"Ohh were fine Optimus," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah we are super," Starfall added on.

"Okay so they haven't done anything bad to you," Sentinal asked.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Well okay then we can beat Ground Hornet and go rescue your mother," Ultra Magnus said.

"No," Bumblebee said.

"What why," I asked.

"Haven't you even asked me if I wanted to stay with them, you just jump to conclusion that they have hurt me," he said.

"But why would they care, their Decepticons," Sentinal said.

"Well that's just it," Bumblebee screamed.

We all stop and look at him.

"What do you mean Bumblebee," I asked him.

"I mean I am half Decepticon, Starfall she is half Decepticon, my brother Ground Hornet is half Autobot, but you only see the Decepticon side of him. I am not truly an Autobot their are Decepticon coding inside of me. I have been called a freak for most of my life, now I have a family who is the same thing and I'm not alone anymore. But you guys don't care, you only think of your selves. You think you know what's the best for us, well I don't. So if your trying to pull me apart from my family, then you're wrong," he said.

I didn't know he felt that way.

"Well I don't care you are coming with us even if it has to be by force," Sentinal said.

"Well then but first can I talk to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in private," he said.

"Sure little Bee," Sideswipe said and Sunstreaker pushed all of us out of the hallway.

'I wonder what they are talking about' I thought.

**Sideswipe's POV:**

"So little Bee what did you need to talk to us about," Sunstreaker said wen he came to us.

"Can you plase elp us," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Fight with us," he said.

"But were here to bring you back," I said.

"I know you are but when we were little you guys said that you guys would do anything to bring me back to my family," he said.

"Yeah we did," my brother said.

"Well I am now back with my family and you want to split us apart again," he said.

"No Bumblebee we would never do that, we would want you to be happy with your family," and I trail off at the end.

I finally realized what his whole speech is about.

He wants to stay with his family, but we are trying to break them apart again.

"Ohh Bumblebee I'm sorry," I said and I hugged him.

"Me too Bee, all this time we want you to be with your family we were trying to break it apart," my brother said and joined in on the hug.

"Is teir anyting we can make it up to you," I said.

"You can fight with us," he said all exciteedly.

"What ever you want little Bee," Sunstreaker said and I nodded my head.

"Okay good try to hold them off as long as you can," he said and he started running to the throne room with his sibs.

**_This is it bro_**I said over our twin bond.

_**Yep it is** _he replied.

"Let's do this," I said and my brother had called the rest of the gang here.

"Where's Bumblebee, Starfall, and Ground Hornet," Optimus said.

"Ohh we gave them a head start," I said.

"For what," Sentinal said.

"Well were trying to stop you from getting to Bumblebee and his sibs," Sunstreaker said getting is blasters out.

"What are you guys talking about, do you want to get kicked out of the Elite Guards," he said.

"Well if you put it that way, Yes," I said and started firing at them.

**Optimus's POV:**

What the Lambo twins had just said blew my mind.

They were here fighting with the Decepticons and they started to shoot at us.

We hid behind some crates and started to fire back some of our own.

"Okay Jetfire and Jetstorm go and handle the Lambo twins while we go get the others got it," Sentinal said.

"But Sentinal sir tey be much better than us," Jetfire said.

"Then give it all you got and show them what you are made of," Senital said.

"Yes sir," they said in unison and went to go attack the Lambo twins.

We took the opportunity to go and find Megatron.

We kept running until we reached the throne room.

When we got their, there was Megatron, Startrack, Bumblebee, Starfall, and Ground Hornet ready for us.

"Megatron give me my family back," Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay then but ask them yourself to come with you," he said and stepped out of the way.

"Let's go Startrack, Starfall, and Bumblebee," he said.

"No," she said.

"But why," he said.

"Because I'm tired of you making all of my decisions. I can make them on my own and I want to stay with Megatron," she said.

"But you would be happier with us then with him," I said.

"No Optimus, if you don't see where I am going with this, then I'm going to have to fight you," she said and took out her blasters.

"Your making a big mistake Startrack," Ultra Magnus said.

"Try me," and she started to fire at us.

We split up into two groups.

We were taking on the kids, while Ultra Magnus was taking on his sister and Megatron.

"Come on Bumblebee give up," I trying to dodge his shots.

"No never not until you learn," he said.

"Here let me help you brother," I heard Ground Hornet say and started firing as well.

"Well let me give a hand as well," Starfall said and I saw something that I never saw her do.

I saw her transform into a Cybercat form.

She just looked like a Cybercat.

She was all lavendar with a hint of yellow, red, and light grey.

"Watch otu Sentinal," I screamed as she attacked him.

"Argh," he said and tried to fight her off.

I was left with Bumblebee and Ground Hornet.

"So do you got anything up your sleeves," I said.

"Well we were hoping it didn't have to come to this but you leave us with no choice," he said and joined hands with each other.

"Are you sure bro," Ground Hornet said.

"Yes," Bumblebee said and they both closed their eyes and started glowing.

Soon their was a bright light and in place of Bumblebee and Ground Hornet, their was this strange older mech looking like Bumblebee.

Starfall and Sentinal stopped fighting and she transformed back into a robot form.

The light had also distracted Ultra Magnus, Startrack, and Megatron.

"Ohh my god Goldbug is that really you," I heard Startrack say and she ran over to him.

"Yeah it's me Mom how's it going," he said and opened his optics to reveal one optic red and one optic blue.

"I can't believe your back," Starfall said and she went to give him a hug.

"Yeah I missed you too little sis," he said.

"I can't believe that's Goldbug, the sparkling I gave so long ago," Ultra Magnus said.

"That's him," Me and Sentinal said at the same time.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you," Goldbug had said.

"What is it," Ultra Magnus said.

"Please just stop the fighting, all mom wants to do is stay with Megatron. There is no harm in that, Right. Can't you just end the fued with Megatron and bring peace back on Cybertron," Goldbug said.

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked over to his sister.

"Are you sure he is the one," he asked her.

"Yes he is" she said.

"Then Megatron I propose a truce between the Autobots and the Decepticons," he said holding his hand out.

"I agree with you," he said and shook his hand.

With the shake of their hand the war had ended.

Soon we got to know Goldbug a little better and found out about his past.

"So Goldbug are you herre to stay for good," Starfall said and we all looked at him.

"No I can't stay the world I knew before is now gone, and so Bumblebee and Ground Hornet will be in my place instead, but they can always bring me back if they wanted too," he said and started glowing and soon Bumblebee and Ground Hornet were back again.

"That takes a lot out of you," Bumblebee said and we all laughed at him.

We went back to Cybertron were we holded an official wedding for Ultra Magnus's sister and Megatron.

Everyone was their.

**My POV:**

Soon Cybertron became peaceful once again and they livedd happily ever after.

The End.

Or is it.

Deep into space was a planet were the Fallen was.

And soon a crack was broken from the seal that holded the Fallen.

"**Soon I'll be free and I will kill the chosen ones, so they can never put me back MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**," the Fallen said.

* * *

**That is the end of The two halves of Goldbug.**

**Sorry I had to end it like this but don't worry their will be a sequel in the future.**

**Sorry it took me this long to post it up I had a lot of work to do, but I'm glad to say that it is all done.**

**Now to answer some of my reviews.**

**Erin - Sorry for not posting this up but this is my longest chapter yet and my last but they're will be a sequal mark my words.**

**Raphaelplusmikey - sorry for not a lot of Starfall in her cybercat form but he will be in my next story.**

**Witch08 - he didn't they stood up for him and we made peace with the fractions.**

**That is it for this story.**

**Dially out Peace.**


End file.
